


Tratemos

by Supermonstrum



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki regresa a Nueva York al enterarse de que el novio de su madre se ha mudado a su casa. Durante las vacaciones, antes de comenzar la universidad, deberá lidiar con su hermanastro Thor, a quien detesta desmesuradamente.<br/>En realidad no debe lidiar nada, pues el joven Thor lo adora. Todo el juego de rencores infantiles se suceden sólo en la imaginación de Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandlunae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sandlunae).



> Este fanfic está dedicado a [Sandlunae](http://sandlunae.tumblr.com/).

Las noticias estaban del asco. Detestaba enterarse por terceros o a distancia, detestaba que le contaran acerca de grandes cambios en su vida desde el monitor de una computadora (aunque rió con un deje de malicia imaginando a su madre lidiando con el desafío de la video-conferencia).

—Él ahora está viviendo en nuestra casa, con su hijo Thor.

Ella trató de ser lo más precavida que pudo para no ponerle los nervios de punta, pues sabía bien cómo iba a ser la actitud de Loki cuando se enterara. Y no estaba equivocada en absoluto, porque lo que Loki interpretó en esa video-conferencia fue que ahora en  _su_  casa vivían  _intrusos_.

Su padre había muerto a penas hace un año y Loki no había cerrado su luto a pesar de no haber tenido una muy buena relación con él. Por otra parte, su madre parecía estar viviendo las cosas de forma distinta, y quizá demasiado apresuradas desde su punto de vista: no tardó demasiado en conseguir novio y ahora estaba establecido en su casa, con su hijo. Él apenas había cruzado unas palabras con ellos, en una cena o algo así, tampoco le interesaba conocerlos, tenía la esperanza de que no duraran mucho.

* * *

El hombre que estaba sentado al lado de él en su vuelo Oslo-Nueva York abrió el paquete de cubiertos descartables, listo para cenar. El muy mañoso se había traído su propio salero y pimentero. Durante el almuerzo, Loki le había pedido amablemente la sal y este se negó y le dijo que le pidiera un par de sobrecitos a la azafata, que para eso estaba.

El salero del tipo tenía la tapa floja y toda la sal se derramó en su cena. Loki sonrió, reprochándose así mismo, ¿acaso no podía abstenerse de hacer esas tonterías (como decía su madre) durante un insignificante vuelo de avión? Oh, pero el tipo se lo buscó y su expresión era digna de fotografía.

Quizá era por eso que no tenía demasiados amigos. O porque la gente no tenía sentido del humor y se tomaba todo demasiado en serio. Su madre decía que él no tenía noción del daño, no sabía cuándo parar, cuándo algo era puramente malvado o divertido. Aunque Loki rodaba los ojos con una mueca de hastío, interiormente se quedaba pensando en eso por horas.

* * *

El aeropuerto estaba atestado de gente, el estómago le exigía como mínimo un vaso de café de máquina y sentía suaves palpitares en la cabeza, previos a una de las cosas a las que en verdad temía: la migraña. Se mordió el labio y palpó sus bolsillos, en busca de las pastillas, mas no tenía nada. Suspiró rendido y caminó hasta la cinta para retirar sus cosas, luego se quedó observando a las personas. Mejor dicho, estaba buscando alguna señal de su madre para que lo llevara a casa.

Media hora y nada. ¿Acaso se había olvidado de su llegada o qué? No le habría extrañado en nada, ella no se preocupaba demasiado, nadie lo hacía y él estaba acostumbrado. Al menos se convencía de eso todo el tiempo, porque no encontraba otra explicación que lo justificara. A veces Frigga lo llamaba Reina del Drama y eso lo exasperaba.

Giró la cabeza, molesto. Nadie. Otra media hora. Loki buscó en su morral por algo de cambio para ir a las cabinas de teléfono y llamar de una jodida vez. Antes de dar un sólo pasó, divisó a lo lejos un cartel blanco con cuatro letras garabateadas. “LOKI”. Loki se puso pálido cuando un joven un tanto más fornido que él, avanzó a grandes zancadas, como si estuviera apurado.

“No”, se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con énfasis, negando. “Ese no puede ser el hijo de…”

El muchacho lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo hacia él. Loki casi cae de bruces al suelo, gruñó por lo bajo, y lo miró.

—Lamento haberme tardado —le dijo—. Estacioné mal y tuve problemas con el oficial del aeropuerto. Ya sabes, un poco más y terminamos a los golpes… ¿Has esperado mucho, hermano?

“Hermano”… esa palabra ya lo hizo sentirse algo enfermo. Sólo estaban conviviendo, sus padres todavía no se habían casado y aparentemente su madre le había prestado el auto a aquella bestia que llevaba un cartel con su nombre. El auto que, por cierto, ella jamás cedía.

—Llámame Loki —dijo, ordenó, cortante—. Y sí, he esperado demasiado, ehm…

—Thor —aclaró sonriendo—. Seremos como hermanos pronto, no tienes que incomodarte por eso, ¿de acuerdo? Gusto en conocerte.

Thor le estrechó la mano con fuerza y Loki se mordió el labio, reprimiendo un quejido. No iba a quedar como el más débil desde el primer día, claro que no, tampoco como un tonto. Aunque al parecer ese tal Thor no captaba ninguna de las indirectas que le estaba mandando (miradas frías, ironía recargada en cada palabra).  _No quería_  que lo llamara hermano, y  _sí estaba irritado_  por haber esperado más de una hora en aquel lugar infernal lleno de gente.

—Dame esas maletas, se ven pesadas —pidió.

—Puedo con ellas —respondió a la defensiva, sujetándolas con fuerza—. He podido cargarlas desde el departamento en Noruega hasta acá yo solito —agregó con sarcasmo, mas Thor parpadeó y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—Ha sido un viaje largo, no seas terco, dame eso –insistió Thor y acto seguido, le quitó las maletas y se las cargó al hombro.

—¡He dicho que puedo llevarlas!

Era un jodido atrevido.

—Deja de protestar, tal vez deberías dormir una siesta o algo. Mi padre también se pone irritable cuando hace viajes demasiado largos.

Loki apretó sus puños con fuerza, casi rechinando los dientes. ¿Acaso lo estaba tratando como a un niño pequeño o algo así? Lo detestaba, lo detestaba tanto, y apenas llevaba hablando con él menos de media hora, pero lo quería fuera de su casa, de su vida e incluso de la ciudad. Cuando llegara hablaría con su madre para que busque otro lugar, el que sea, para Thor y su padre.

Ambos caminaron hacia la salida del aeropuerto. El viento pegaba con fuerza y arrastraba copos de nieve por doquier, Loki se acomodó la bufanda y siguió a Thor hasta el auto, que efectivamente había tomado prestado de su madre (los disgustos no iban a terminar nunca). Se subieron, Thor prendió la calefacción y se puso en marcha.

—Cambia esa cara —le pidió amablemente—. En casa te sentirás mejor.

—Supongo —mintió Loki con un tono desagradable.

Definitivamente lo quería fuera de su casa y de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

A Thor le gustaba hablar.

Hablaba mucho, sobre cualquier cosa, con una sonrisa y con un deje de simpatía que a Loki sólo le causaba desconfianza. Llevaban de conocerse (o mejor dicho, de cruzar palabras) muy poco. No le interesaba la emocionante pelea que tuvo con el dueño de un bar la noche anterior, ni lo asombrosos que eran sus amigos de la escuela secundaria, ni de cuánto le había gustado la nueva casa en la que estaba viviendo — _su_  casa, vale aclararlo siempre.

La única frase que el muchacho tenía en la cabeza era “¿por qué mi madre te dejó usar el auto?”. Cualquiera podría decir que era una especie de capricho infantil, de la Reina del Drama, pero Loki se lo tomó como algo demasiado personal. Primero, porque no fue nada fácil conseguir el permiso; segundo, porque después de haber dado el examen dos veces y obtenerlo, creía tener derecho a manejar al menos desde la tienda hasta su casa, mas Frigga no se la había permitido.

—… me ha hablado mucho de ti. ¿Así que decidiste terminar el secundario en Noruega? Hablas el inglés demasiado bien, la diferencia de acentos se nota apenas.

¿Acaso él era el único que no se estaba tomando las cosas tan a la ligera como Thor?

—Por cierto, mamá dijo que te llevara a comer. Hay un lugar bastante bueno cerca de aquí…

Loki parpadeó un par de veces, desconcertado.

—¿Frigga? —preguntó.

Thor lo miró desde el espejo retrovisor, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Por qué llamas a tu madre por su nombre?

—No es eso —respondió serio—, simplemente… le estás diciendo “mamá” demasiado rápido. ¿Y por qué debería comer afuera?, ¿nadie me está esperando en mi casa?

Sin darse cuenta, Loki bajó la mirada hasta sus propios pies, tragando con algo de dificultad. Realmente no estaba pidiendo demasiado, sólo un recibimiento en su casa, como querría cualquier otro. Apuesto a que a Thor y al señor Odinson sí les preparó una cena de cinco estrellas y sacó el mejor juego de vajilla… Ni siquiera fue ella a buscarlo al aeropuerto, mandó a aquel extraño gigante.

Thor suspiró, sin perderse ninguna de las expresiones de Loki, de hecho, iba tan atento que casi se pasa un semáforo en rojo. Frenó en seguida y carraspeó.

—No es eso, hermanito —aclaró con amabilidad—. Simplemente… bueno, creo que vendría bien juntarnos a comer algo. ¿Sabes?, he querido conocerte desde que nos mudamos.

—Mira —comenzó Loki, poniéndose cada vez de peor humor—, yo me enteré de todo esto por una miserable video-conferencia, Thor. No me pidas que te llame hermano, no creas que le diré papá al señor Odinson, ni que durante estas vacaciones las cosas van a funcionar como si fuéramos una familia, porque no lo somos. Nuestros padres ni siquiera están casados, ¿entiendes? Sólo quiero llegar a mi casa y dormir, hubiera querido cenar pero veo que sólo me espera alguna cena congelada que yo mismo tendré que calentar en el microondas.

Thor abrió la boca para responder, mas luego se arrepintió y volvió a fijar la vista hacia adelante. Loki pegó la frente sobre el vidrio empañado de la ventana, sin ganas de hablar de nada más, sin querer pensar. Las cosas no estaban resultado para nada bien y más que enfado, sentía una especie de dolor y olvido.

El resto del viaje fue silenciosamente incómodo. Thor estacionó el auto y sin preguntar, llevó el equipaje de Loki a la sala, éste no se quejó ni lo agradeció. La sala estaba en orden y no se escuchaban ni voces ni el televisor encendido. El señor Odinson y Frigga probablemente ya se fueron a dormir porque ella dejó una pequeña nota de bienvenida sobre la mesa del comedor, la cual Loki ignoró.

Dejó el abrigo y la bufanda sobre el perchero y fue hasta la cocina, sin emitir palabra. Thor se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta de la cocina, observándolo. Loki abrió el freezer y sacó una caja de cena instantánea, la miró como si estuviera en una especie de transe y sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecer.

—Olvídalo —murmuró para sí. Devolvió la caja, cerró el freezer con rabia y subió las escaleras.

* * *

La luz del sol se filtró por su ventana y él no había conseguido cerrar un ojo en lo que quedaba de la noche. Realmente toda la situación le cayó muy mal y sabía que no iba a remediarse a su manera. No le estaba pidiendo a Frigga que dejara a Odinson, sólo quería ser tenido en cuenta de verdad. También lo confundía a sobremanera que Thor lo tratase tan bien. De hecho, poca gente lo invitaba a comer o le decía “he esperado por conocerte”. Una vez que Loki hacía una de las suyas, la mayoría de las personas terminaban mandándolo al mismísimo demonio y ansiaban olvidar que lo habían conocido.

¿Hacía bromas para llenar ese vacío o tenía ese vacío por hacer bromas todo el tiempo y alejas a los demás? Perdía varias horas pensando en aquello y jamás llegaba a una respuesta clara, más allá de admitir que tenía un sentido del humor demasiado especial para el resto de la gente común.

Loki giró entre las sábanas por enésima vez, sentía los párpados pesados y un agujero en el estómago. No pensaba levantarse hasta quedarse dormido, aunque le tomara el resto del día.

* * *

A las diez de la mañana la casa se puso en marcha. Desde su habitación, Loki escuchó a Frigga preguntando por él. Rodó los ojos y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. En cualquier momento escucharía sus pasos subiendo la escalera, abriría la puerta y lo saludaría como si nada malo hubiese pasado.

—Está muy cansado —atajó una voz cuando ella comenzó a subir—. El viaje le sentó mal. Creo que sería mejor despertarlo luego.

La voz de Thor. La voz de Thor saliendo a defenderlo. ¿Realmente pensaba eso o lo estaba ayudando a zafarse de su madre?

—¿Tan mal? Mmh… supongo que tienes razón, Thor. Gracias por haberlo ido a buscar ayer, ¿todo estuvo bien?

“Vamos, dile que no así tendré que masticar media hora de sermón, grandote…”

—¡Bien, es un chico agradable!

Loki se mordió el labio inferior, enfadado. No sabía por qué, supuso que por la falta de sueño o porque su probable futuro hermanastro estaba siendo amable con él cuando él mismo sabía que no lo merecía. Y tratándose de una persona tan orgullosa como Loki, admitir eso significaba demasiado.

Suponiendo que Loki estaba “durmiendo”, Frigga, Thor y el señor Odinson bajaron las voces y salieron a hacer las compras de la semana. Un poco de paz de verdad al menos. El muchacho suspiró cuando escuchó el auto alejándose.

Sin embargo, cuando el reloj marcó las tres de la tarde, Loki aún seguía despierto.

Mordió la almohada, en un intento de gastar energía o descargar la frustración de no poder descansar como tanto necesitaba. Era también acosado por el reclamo de su estómago, empero no tenía pensado ceder nada. Allí iba a quedarse hasta que se durmiera de una maldita vez, y si tenía que morirse en su cama, pues lo haría.

Cuando finalmente consiguió entrecerrar los ojos y relajarse, unos golpecitos sobre la puerta lo interrumpieron.

Thor no esperó a que le respondieran “adelante”, abrió la puerta y entró en silencio. Loki dio un salto fuera de la cama, como los ojos brillosos, destilando rabia e impotencia. ¿Tampoco iban a respetar la intimidad de su cuarto?

—Loki, ayer no has…

No tenía interés en escucharlo. Loki ahogó un grito y le lanzó una almohada con violencia. Thor, como lo esperaba, tlético y ágil, la atajó en el aire, algo sorprendido por semejante agresividad repentina, pero Loki no se hizo esperar y lanzó una segunda almohada. Un sonido estrepitoso lo acompañó, vidrio impactando contra el suelo de madera.

—¡¿No puedes golpear antes de entrar?! ¡Estaba tratando de dormir y cuando lo consigo vienes a molestar! —Sus mejillas enrojecieron a penas.

Thor lo miró, se agachó para recoger los pedazos  _del plato roto y dos porciones de_   _pizza_. Loki abrió los ojos de par en par, y el nudo que se le formó en el estómago nada tenía que ver con el hambre que lo estuvo acosando desde que llegó al aeropuerto.

—Lo lamento, hermanito —se excusó Thor con un hilo de voz—. Creí que estabas despierto y que… tendrías hambre. Hambre de algo de verdad y no de esas porquerías congeladas. No puedes llamarle comida a eso, ¿cierto?

Loki se dejó caer sobre el colchón, masajeándose las sienes. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? Siempre tomaba esa actitud defensiva con los extraños, pero cuando los extraños se comportaban bien con él, su actitud defensiva quedaba como ofensiva e ingrata. Ni siquiera su orgullo le permitía pasar por alto que acababa de portarse muy mal con Thor.

Suspiró. Estaba muy cansado, demasiado como para pensar claramente y hacer bien las cosas.

Una mano se posó en su hombro.

—Hey, ya está, hay más pizza en la cocina —dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

—Pues tráela —fue lo único que llegó a responder.

—De acuerdo.

“Y encima haces lo que digo…”

Thor se llevó los pedazos de vidrio y regresó con otro plato y tres porciones de pizza. Si bien no era la comida favorita de Loki, nunca antes se había sentido tan a gusto con el aroma del queso fundido y el ruido de la masa crocante mientras masticaba.

Fue la mejor comida que tuvo en meses.

Thor lo observó comer con un extraño deje de ternura en los ojos.

—Sí que estabas con hambre, ¿eh?

Loki levantó la vista hacia él y, con algo de dificultad, pronunció ese tipo de palabras que no eran habituales en él.

— _Gracias._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me tardé una eternidad, muchos me pidieron que lo siguiera, lo abandoné por otros trabajos, se me cortó la inspiración. En realidad les pido disculpas y ojalá algunos le sigan siendo fiel a esto. Va a ser terminado, no les quepa duda alguna.  
> También agradezco sus comentarios, kudos, el tiempo que se tomaron para leer y me alegro que lo hayan disfrutado. Pensé que iba a ser monótono y aburrido, pero veo que no.
> 
> Sólo me queda decir: disfruten de este capítulo.

_—¡Aplasta! ¡Aplasta! ¡Aplasta! ¡Aplasta!_

Loki dejó caer el peso de su cabeza en el brazo que tenía en el apoyabrazos de la silla. _Detestaba_ los camiones monstruo, y la palabra detestar apenas expresaba su opinión respecto a esas funciones que consideraba una total pérdida de tiempo y de dinero. Sin embargo allí estaba, con su “hermanastro” al lado, quien no se daba cuenta del aburrimiento plasmado en su rostro porque estaba ocupado, al igual el resto de la plebe ignorante, viendo el espectáculo como si fuera el Coliseo.

_—¡Aplasta! ¡Aplasta! ¡Aplasta! ¡Aplasta!_

Alerta de migraña. Las punzadas insoportables y luego el dolor-taladro, inminente. Loki buscó en su morral, cigarrillos, encendedor, su teléfono, la billetera, algunas monedas, la goma de mascar para dejar de fumar que le había comprado su madre, pero sus pastillas para el dolor de cabeza no estaban. Se mordió el labio nervioso, más que por saber de antemano que el resto de hora en el estadio con aquellos vehículos enormes sería como un calvario, le preocupaba el mal humor involuntario que tendría con Thor. Se había propuesto mantener una actitud amigable o menos hostil, al fin y al cabo él se había comportado muy bien incluso cuando Loki no lo merecía.

La gente no paraba de gritar, aplaudir o dar alaridos de excitación. El olor a sudor, frito y dulce y otras cosas ya por el nivel de lo desagradable, no ayudaban en nada. Un tipo en el asiento de atrás se puso de pie y comenzó a dar puntapiés al respaldo de su silla, cuando Loki quiso darse vuelta y mandarlo al demonio, el cuerpo de gigante lo intimidó y tuvo que callarse. Se preguntó por qué en el momento previo a sus migrañas sus sentidos parecían más agudos, percibiendo los olores de forma repugnante y los sonidos más fuertes como si todo pasara por un gran megáfono a centímetros de sus oídos.

_—¡Aplasta! ¡Aplasta! ¡Aplasta! ¡Aplasta!_

Se masajeó las sienes, repitiéndose con voz calma “ya se pasará”. Quizá si se prendía un cigarrillo… No, eso liba a partirle la cabeza en dos, y antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa Thor lo tomó de los hombros para mirarlo a los ojos. Su sonrisa parecía desprender luz y sus ojos azules e intensos lo hipnotizaban. Loki no recordaba haber visto otros ojos o mirada parecida en alguien más.

—¡Espera a que venga El Destructor! —gritó Thor por encima de las voces de la multitud—. ¡Es lo más asombroso y no deja a nadie en pie, los devora como si fuera una bestia de verdad! ¡Podríamos ir por una cerveza más tard-!

¿Por qué tenía que hablar tan fuerte? Cada una de sus palabras retumbaba por sus tímpanos una y otra vez.

—¡¿Quieres cerrar la boca de una maldita vez?! —exclamó Loki poniéndose de pie y apartándolo de forma brusca, luego caminó hacia el pasillo y salió del estadio. Sentía que una criaturita taladraba su cráneo hasta llegar al cerebro sin detenerse nunca y haciendo un ruido desesperante.

No quería gritarle así a Thor. Ya no sabía de qué manera compensar el mal comienzo que había tenido desde que hablaron por primera vez, ni cómo acostumbrarse que él y el señor Odinson iban a ocupar su casa de forma definitiva. ¿Cómo hizo Thor para adaptarse tan rápido a la situación y tomarlo a él como hermano? Loki no creía que en realidad le fue tan fácil como aparentaba, sólo que no sentía la confianza suficiente para preguntárselo.

Caminó hasta uno de los asientos de madera que estaban la calle, se sentó y exhaló. Una brisa helada disolvió enseguida la minúscula humarada de aliento y Loki arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo con placer. Adoraba el invierno en la ciudad, aunque prefería más la crudeza invernal de Oslo. Ya más relajado envió un mensaje de texto a Thor para que se encontraran cuando terminara el evento.

Apenas diez minutos después de haber enviado el mensaje, Loki se sobresaltó al sentir una palmada en el hombro y estuvo a punto de golpear a Thor con su morral. Éste se sentó dejando caer todo su peso sobre el respaldo del asiento y dando un suspiro exhausto. Loki sacó su cajetilla de lata donde guardaba los cigarrillos y Thor se la arrebató de las manos, encendió el último que quedaba y dio un par de caladas. Loki giró la cabeza parar mirar a Thor unos momentos, carraspeó y comenzó un intento de disculpa.

—Escucha… lo de hace un momento, estoy con dolor de cabeza y no quise gritarte de esa manera, Thor. Entre el ruido de los autos, la gente y tú intentando que yo te escuchara, perdí la paciencia.

El muchacho apagó el cigarrillo sobre el banco y luego embocó la colilla en el cesto de basura.

—Frigga no quiere que fumes —contestó— y yo le prometí que si te veía haciéndolo te lo cortaría.

—¿No estás molesto conmigo entonces?

—No, tú sueles perder la paciencia fácil. Me di cuenta desde que fui a recogerte al aeropuerto. Lo importante es que luego se te pasa —dijo Thor sonriendo de lado—. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí, o prefieres volver a casa?, o podríamos pasar a tomar algo, dime cómo te sientes y escogemos algo.

—Podemos ir por un trago, no te preocupes —respondió Loki poniéndose de pie.

No muy lejos del estadio había una pequeña taberna vacía, así que entraron allí antes de que se llenara de los espectadores de los camiones monstruos una vez que El Destructor acabara con todos y la función terminara. Thor ordenó una pinta de cerveza negra y Loki pasó, con la migraña no le convenía hacer absolutamente nada, es más, si fuera por él habría regresado a casa, pero sentía la necesidad de complacer un poco a Thor.

—No tenías que perderte a tu amigo El Destructor, Thor, te dije que esperaba afuera.

—Está bien, puedo ver la repetición en internet, Loki. Además no es la primera ni última vez que asisto a los camiones monstruo. En realidad, debí suponer que no es el tipo de cosas que te gusta hacer, sólo que tenía dos entradas y… —Suspiró y bebió hasta la mitad del vaso tamaño alemán. —En verdad quiero que nos llevemos bien, ¿sabes? Sé que sientes que papá y yo somos intrusos en tu casa, pero…

—Ya no te veo de esa manera, Thor —interrumpió enseguida—. Eres un buen chico, no me molesta tenerte en casa. Quizá el problema fue con mi madre porque no me avisó. A veces creo que desde que murió mi padre, ella intenta borrar su imagen y yo me parezco bastante a él, así que me ignora. Supongo que no se da cuenta de eso.

Thor volvió  a beber hasta casi terminar su cerveza. Loki se llevó una mano a la boca y luego acarició su propio mentón, pensando en que nunca había hablado de aquella manera con nadie: diciendo sus sospechas respecto a algo y mostrándose afligido o afectado por algo. Siempre se esmeró en construir una coraza reforzada con una actitud hostil y de humor pesado, que siempre funcionaba y apartaba a todos. En cambio con Thor aquello no había funcionado.

Desde que lo vio y sumando los días que convivieron en la casa, Loki no pudo evitar encasillarlo en el estereotipo de adolescente de película norteamericana. El cuerpo de jugador de futbol, la belleza para presumir y ganarse a las animadoras, una personalidad atractiva que simpatizara con todos y, el último accesorio, un hermano perdedor que resaltara mejor lo asombroso que Thor era. Creyó que se pasaría el verano en fiestas, jugando a hacer fondo en un barril de alcohol y volviendo abrió a casa o saliendo con alguna chica, pero prefirió ayudar a su padre con la mudanza e invertir tiempo con su hermano. ¿Era una trampa o una ruptura sobrenatural de estereotipo?

El muchacho le dio un golpecito en el hombro, regresándolo a la charla fuera de su mente. Por la comisura izquierda de sus labios se escapaba una gota oscura de cerveza y Loki le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se limpiara. Thor rió animado y obedeció, luego arrimó la silla para acercarse más a él, suspiró y se encogió de hombros, sin encontrar qué palabras decir respecto al comentario anterior de Loki.

—No tienes que decir nada, sólo te he dicho cómo me siento a veces —aclaró.

—Puedes hablar conmigo siempre. Tal vez no sepa bien qué decir, eso de los consejos no son lo mío, pero puedo escucharte y en verdad presto atención a lo que dices, Loki. Eres un chico agradable, al principio creí que eras arisco como un gato, después me di cuenta que eres complejo.

—¿Complejo? —preguntó arqueando una ceja sin entender exactamente a dónde apuntaba Thor.

—Sí. Ya sabes, el tipo de personas que no puedes descifrar tan rápido. Eres como esas cosas raras de los egipcios… Mhh, ¿no recuerdas? Los símbolos esos…

—¿Te refieres a los jeroglíficos?

—¡Exacto! Los jeroglíficos. Pues tú eres como esos: hay que hacer varias lecturas hasta estar seguro de lo que quiere decir el mensaje.

La risa de Thor era grave y algo “bruta”. Una risa que Loki podía imaginar en el alegre ambiente de una taberna pero no en una cena sofisticada. Si dejaba volar un poco su imaginación, podría decirse que Thor tenía la risa de los vikingos de los dibujos animados. Y esa idea le hizo reír. Un vikingo tratando de recordar qué demonios son “esas cosas raras de los egipcios” y que paradójicamente quería recordar la palabra para hacer una metáfora interesante sobre él.

—¿Varias lecturas, dices? —inquirió divertido—. No sabía que era tan complicado para que te tomaras todo ese trabajo, mi amigo arqueólogo —rió.

—Yo conozco a ese tipo de personas. Mi madre era así y mi novia también. Siempre complicando las cosas, esperando a que el otro adivine qué piensa, cree que puedes leerle la mente —respondió levantando los brazos en alto para estirar la columna.

—¿Novia? —exclamó mientras la indignación se arremolinaba en su mirada y se expandía transformando cada facción de su rostro—. ¿Y quién está hablando aquí de novias? Yo no te pregunté, ni me interesa saberlo. ¿Por qué das información que no te piden, eh? ¿Y quién es tu novia?

Loki no tenía idea de por qué estaba diciendo todas esas tonterías y esperaba que Thor no fuera demasiado ingenioso (aunque no había que serlo) para descifrar los celos ocultos en cada una de las oraciones. Celos que Loki tampoco podía explicar, parecían semillas silvestres: el viento las dejó y crecieron sin que él lo notara, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya eran árboles dando frutas enormes y jugosas, llenas de histeria.

Thor lo miró sin comprender a qué quería apuntar y por primera vez, Loki perdió el control de su lengua.

—No entiendo eso de novias porque a mí me gustan los chicos.

El muchacho siguió sin decir nada.

—Homosexual, afeminado, marica… ¿entiendes alguna de esas? —insistió. Hablaba tan rápido que sentía que sus palabras se chocaban una atrás de otra en efecto dominó. Marcaba un terreno por el que Thor no le había preguntado y por el que, estaba seguro, no quería saber absolutamente nada.

Sabía que lo estaba arruinando todo otra vez, pero el corazón le latía con fuerza y no sabía si se debía la migraña, a lo perfecta que parecía ser la vida de Thor (papa cariñoso, novia, amigos, una madrastra que ya lo adoraba y un hermanastro perdedor para contrastar y destacar aún más) o algo más que Loki prefería desconocer.

(Una personalidad de carisma innato, mirada deslumbrante, lo amigable de su risa, su aspecto de vikingo salido de los libros de historia pero con el corazón de un cachorro juguetón. Su paciencia para con un gusano amargo y hostil como lo había estado siendo Loki desde que se encontró con Thor en el aeropuerto.)

—¿Y qué si te gustan los chicos? —dijo finalmente—. No significa que no entiendes de novias, no te trates de esa manera, Loki —continuó y le dedico una sonrisa.

Golpeó la mesa y se puso de pie.

“¿A qué demonios estás jugando, Thor?”, es lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Pero se mordió la lengua y desvió la mirada con las mejillas tenuemente ruborizadas. Thor quedó en silencio y le dijo al tabernero que no pasaba nada.

Una vocecita taladraba su cabeza diciendo “no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero tiene eso que te gusta de los tipos”. Sí, el síndrome del dulce vikingo, algo que veía en personajes de ficción o algunos actores, pero que jamás había encontrado algo similar en la escuela: los chicos fuertes eran demasiado brutos y estúpidos y también lo odiaba, daban caza a ese enclenque come-libros sarcástico. Eran bravucones o miembros del equipo, nada más. En cambio Thor…

—Tengo que irme, grandote —le palmeó la espalda y se dirigió a paso rápido a la salida—. Nos vemos.

Thor era perfecto.


End file.
